L'ADN d'un assassin
by Liske
Summary: L'hérédité est d'un point de vue chimique, la sauvegarde d'une série de données. Ainsi, un enfant ressemble à ses parents, à ses grands parents et à ses ancêtres. Louis ne connait pas sa famille et ne souhaite pas la connaitre. Le passé ne l'intéresse pas, alors que pour son frère adoptif, c'est une passion. Quand Louis accepte enfin d'entrer dans l'animus, un nouveau monde s'ouvre
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : L'hérédité

_« L'hérédité : D'un point de vue chimique, ce n'est que la sauvegarde d'une série de données, le passage d'un corps non viable à un autre corps non viable. Lors de cette transmission, il y a une fusion avec une autre série de données et seul certains caractères survivent. Ainsi, un enfant ressemble à ses parents, à ses grands parents et à ses ancêtres. »_

Le professeur ferma son livre avec un claquement sec, faisant sursauter ses élèves. Il le posa négligemment sur le bord de son bureau et s'appuya sur ce dernier, son regard parcourant l'amphithéâtre, il continua son cours magistral :

**-Si nous suivons cette logique, chaque individu est unique, puisqu'il obtient des informations de chaque génération avant lui. Dans ce cas, comment expliquer l'existence de sosie ? Bien sûr, dans le jeu de 32 cartes et du hasard, il arrive parfois que deux cartes identiques sortent, mais là, nous parlons d'un code génétique, des milliards d'informations, reproduites à l'identique ! Une ou deux fois, pourquoi pas, mais à votre avis, en combien d'exemplaires sommes-nous clonés ?**

L'homme s'était redressé et se baladait sur l'estrade, bougeant des mains pour expliquer plus intensément ses propos. Ses élèves, captivés, écoutaient religieusement ses paroles, oubliant même de les noter. M. Bertin faisait toujours cet effet-là. Ménageant son public, il répondit à sa propre question :

**-Sept fois, nous existons en sept exemplaires. Certains diront, un pour un milliard, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais la réalité est tout autre. Les scientifiques ont prouvé que les sosies vivaient dans les mêmes régions. Ce n'est donc plus un pour un milliard, mais un pour cent millions, environ. D'autres recherches, sur la généalogie, cette fois, ont montré que la plupart des sosies étudiés avaient un ancêtre commun. Ces chercheurs ont même fait une incroyable découverte. Sur un groupe de sosie, chaque personne était issue d'un homme. Cet individu était leur ancêtre commun. Et grâce à des tableaux de cet homme, ils ont découvert que tous les sosies étaient son sosie, autant physiquement que mentalement.**

Des murmures traversèrent l'amphithéâtre. M. Bertin sourit avec indulgence. Il se rappelait encore, quand, une dizaine d'années plus tôt, il se trouvait assis sur ces mêmes chaises, à écouter ces incroyables découvertes. C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait découvert sa passion pour l'histoire génétique. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte, vérifiant le temps qui lui restait. Très peu, il devait conclure :

**-Pourquoi, parmi toutes les combinaisons possibles et imaginables, nous ressemblons à certaines personnes et non à d'autres ? Qu'est-ce qui justifie que notre ADN préfère retenir une série de code qu'une autre ? Nous n'en savons rien et c'est ce qui est magnifique, le plus grand secret de l'histoire. Nos gênes nous poussent à nous souvenir, nous donnant accès à des capacités que nos ancêtres possédaient. C'est cette transmission qui explique que chaque record soit battu. Une personne courre vite, son descendant courra plus vite encore. Mais qu'est-ce qui justifie qu'une capacité soit mémorisée et pas une autre ? Qui choisit ? Dieu, le hasard ? Je vous laisse le seul juge, pour l'instant. Imaginez que nous, les hommes, nous puissions choisir. Nous pourrions éliminer les maladies héréditaires, les malformations, le Sida. Cependant, pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Nous contrôlerions le passé et l'avenir. Nous pourrions faire disparaitre la violence, la rancœur. Une utopie ? Non, une réalité future. Les hommes se battent car ils savent se battre. Ils tuent car ils savent tuer. Si nous leur enlevions cette capacité, si nous la faisions disparaitre, notre monde serait en paix. Pourquoi créer des armes si on ne sait pas s'en servir ? Comment apprendre si notre ADN nous le refuse ? Voilà ce que veut faire Abstergo. Créer un futur sans guerre. Et pour ça, nous avons besoin de vous. De chacun d'entre vous. Votre code génétique contient des fragments de la vie de vos ancêtres. Imaginez ! Ne plus besoin d'apprendre, d'aller à l'école, car nos parents, nos grands parents l'ont déjà appris ! Toutes ses choses, tout ce que vous imaginez, elles sont possibles, mais pour cela, il faut que vous rejoigniez le programme d'Abstergo.**

La sonnerie, signalant la fin du cours retentit, ramenant l'amphithéâtre dans la réalité. Les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, bavardant entre eux. M. Bertin tapa lourdement du poing sur son bureau, pour ramener un semblant de calme. Avant de lâcher les étudiants, il conclut :

**-J'espère que ma présentation vous a convaincu. Pour ce que ça intéresse, je distribuerais des formulaires d'inscriptions en sortant de la salle. Pour les indécis, sachez qu'Abstergo à son propre système de bourse. En nous laissant examiner vos gênes, vous pourriez entrer dans l'université de votre choix. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous attends à la sortie !**

Aussitôt, il commença à donner les formulaires à la pelle. Presque toutes les étudiantes et tous les étudiants le prirent et il ne doutait pas qu'une majorité viendrait au programme. Une fois la salle vide, il alla ranger ses affaires, quand une voix d'adolescent, légèrement moqueuse, le fit sursauter :

**-C'était magistral !**

**-Louis ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Arrête de rire, tu sais très bien que je déteste ça !**

**-Allez, Eliot, c'est juste une blague. Franchement, si je ne t'avais pas aidé à le répéter pendant des heures, tu m'aurais presque convaincu.**

Eliot Bertin sourit aux propos de son petit frère. Il était son exact opposé. Là où Eliot était blond aux yeux marron, Louis avait les cheveux noirs et yeux bleus. Si le premier mesurait 1m55 à l'âge adulte, le second atteignait les 1m70 et n'avait pas fini sa croissance. Quant à leurs centres d'intérêts, là aussi, les choses différaient. L'un était chercheur et passionné en génétique, tandis que l'autre avait arrêté ses études à 16 ans, sans diplôme, sans passé et sans futur prévu. Car Louis avait été adopté par les parents d'Eliot, ou plus exactement, était sous leur charge, car Louis refusait d'avoir de parents. Quand on lui demandait pourquoi, il répondait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin et c'était vrai.

L'enfance de Louis était floue. Abandonné sur le parvis d'une église à sa naissance, de parents inconnus. Transféré de familles d'accueils en familles d'accueils, en passant par divers orphelinats, il avait appris à survivre seul. Mensonge, fuite, violence, vol, il avait tout fait. Il ne semblait pas avoir de limite et pourtant, lorsqu'on apprenait à le connaitre, on découvrait qu'il possédait son propre crédo, sa propre ligne de conduite. Il ne s'attaquerait jamais à un miséreux et ne volerait pas quelqu'un dans le besoin. Et si mentir lui apportait quelque chose, il le ferait sans hésiter.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Gènes

Eliot Bertin observait les images fournis par l'écran. Dessus, il voyait les mains d'une femme tricoter et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. A ses côtés, son collègue passa la main dans ses cheveux et appuya sur plusieurs touches du clavier. Dans un micro, il annonça :

**-Nous lançons la désynchronisation.**

Ensuite, il joua avec quelques boutons et s'affala sur son siège, tout en regardant la salle qui s'étendait derrière les vitres. C'était une pièce toute blanche, avec, en son centre, une sorte de table ondulé, où un casque était relié, de même que des capteurs et des machines pour vérifier l'état du patient. En ce moment, ils étaient branchés sur un adolescent, sous la surveillance de plusieurs médecins qualifiés. Nicolas Théodore, le second chercheur, se tourna vers son ami et annonça :

**-Encore une fois, c'est un échec. **

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi les ainés continuent de tester ce type de personnes. Ce n'est pas avec eux qu'on obtiendra des résultats. Ce sont tous des adolescents sérieux, qui viennent de familles banales. A part certains descendant de révolutionnaires depuis qu'on s'est installé à Paris, on n'a rien !**

**-Ce sont les seuls qui acceptent de passer des tests, personne d'autres ne veut.**

**-Bien sûr. Je suis certain que si on prenait le budget d'une bourse et qu'on le divisait en plein de petite part, qu'on donnait immédiatement, il y aurait beaucoup plus de meilleurs sujets ! **Gronda Eliot.

**-Toujours là-dessus, hein ? Tu sais très bien que les ainés ne suivront pas tes conseils tant que tu n'auras pas réussi à convaincre ton frère de participer au programme.**

**-L'Animus fonctionne que par consentement et Louis ne le sera jamais. Plus il peut oublier le passé, mieux c'est pour lui.**

**-Pas faux, mais pour une fois, on aurait un vrai sujet d'étude. Quoi, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, il a un regard de tueur et sa manière d'escalader les murs, ça ressemble franchement aux descriptions qu'on a des assassins.**

**-Encore avec ça !**

Eliot grinça des dents. Oui, lui aussi était certain que son petit frère descendait de tueur, tout en lui le disait. Et il l'avait déjà vu frapper quelqu'un, le laissant pour mort. Ce jour-là, il ne s'était arrêté que par ce qu'Eliot lui avait demandé de l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais sinon, cet homme serait mort et Louis n'en aurait rien n'eut à faire. Mais, de là à le comparer aux mythiques assassins ? C'est hommes et ses femmes aux capacités incroyables, qui étaient capables de décimer un régiment de soldat ? Il ne fallait pas déconner. De tels personnages n'existaient que dans les comptes. Ces histoires avaient été amplifié. Altair, Ezio, Connor, Desmond, d'importants personnages probablement à leur époque, des meurtriers, mais on a dû leur mettre sur le dos tous les assassinats des régions où ils se trouvaient. Ils sont devenus légendaires simplement car ils étaient les coupables idéaux. Nous ne pouvions rien faire, c'était le grand Altair ! Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Eliot. Pour lui, les assassins n'étaient qu'affabulations. Se reprenant, il murmura :

**-Peu importe. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi le gène résistant est toujours aussi… inintéressant ? De la broderie ? Sérieusement ? D'après toutes les études faites par Abstergo, les gènes sauvegardent les techniques de défense, de combat…**

**-Et si… Non, laisse tomber, **ajouta Nicolas après un instant d'hésitation.

**-Tu as une proposition ?**

**-Plus une théorie. Tu te souviens d'Alexandre Du Harnais ?**

**-Comment oublier ?**

C'était la deuxième synchronisation qu'Eliot voyait. La génétique les avait emmenés sur un champ de bataille, en pleine boucherie. L'ancêtre d'Alexandre Du Harnais massacrait des villageois à coup de hache, n'épargnant ni femmes, ni enfants. Ils avaient dû suspendre la mémoire lorsque le souvenir montra l'homme sur le point de violer une petite fille. Après cette vision, il avait failli abandonner son étude dans le domaine. Chassant l'image des yeux terrifiés de l'enfant de sa mémoire, Eliot répondit :

**-Oui, je m'en souviens. Quel est le rapport ?**

**-Cette scène était intense. Par la concentration, la minutie, le travail fourni. Dans une même mesure, la brodeuse représente ces mêmes qualifications. Si nous n'arrivons pas à trouver de bons sujets, c'est peut-être parce que, aux « yeux » de la mémoire, les batailles ne mettaient pas en jeu assez de compétences. Et même si un tueur faisait parti de la lignée, son code a peut-être été surpassé par celui de la brodeuse.**

**-Ton raisonnement se tient… Mais si le combat est moins « fort » que la broderie, pourquoi le combat sur-plant-il la broderie ?**

**-Car la violence est intrinsèquement liée au brin d'ADN, **fit Nicolas, fier de son idée, **si nous poursuivions notre visite du souvenir, peut-être que nous verrions la femme poignarder une personne avec son aiguille, qui sait ?**

**-Mais pourquoi il n'y a pas plus de scène de combat ? Notre histoire en est remplie !**

**-Peut-être à cause de l'hérédité ? Avant, on avait les enfants assez tôt, dès 14 ou 15 ans. A cet âge-là, on n'a pas fait grand-chose de notre vie. C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas de trace tangible et qu'il nous faut des assassins.**

**-Quoi ? Encore ! **S'écria Eliot.

**-Attend, je parle de familles d'assassins. Pourquoi ils n'y en auraient pas ? Il y a bien des familles de bucherons ou de taverniers, même de bourreaux ! Alors pourquoi pas de tueurs, qui s'échangent leurs tactiques ? Avec eux, on aurait beaucoup plus de chance d'avoir des résultats !**

**-Et où trouve-t-on de pareils cobayes ?**

**-Louis.**

**-Il ne veut pas.**

**-A ton avis, pourquoi ? Il sait très bien ce que contient son ADN ! Essaye de le convaincre, une dernière fois.**

Eliot se leva sans répondre. Oui, son petit frère pouvait faire avancer la recherche. Mais il devait trouver les bons mots et surtout, attendre le moment opportun. Pour le moment, il devait aller remercier le jeune homme qui avait fini de se rhabiller et le remercier de sa collaboration, tout en lui annonçant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de bourse, ses gènes ne présentant pas de caractéristiques nouvelles.

Enfin, une fois sa journée finit, son travail mit en sureté, il rentra chez lui, ou plutôt, chez ses parents. A 26 ans, ils vivaient encore chez eux, pour la simple raison que Louis fuguait en son absence. Il était le seul qui avait un peu de contrôle sur Louis. Le soir venu, l'adolescent se perchait sur le toit de leur maison, observant le paysage. Il ne venait diner que quand Eliot venait le chercher et allait se coucher en même temps que son frère. Pas qu'il s'endorme, loin de là, Eliot ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait entendu le parquet grincer, signifiant que son frère partait explorer la ville, en pleine nuit. Ou, certains matins où il partait très tôt, de le voir revenir d'une balade, portant encore les vêtements de la veille. Il avait bien essayé de changer les choses, mais Louis était borné, beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Synchronisation

Cinq personnes se trouvaient au fond d'une ruelle, dont quatre en encadraient une. Les quatre étaient des jeunes adultes, entre 20 et 25 ans, tandis que le dernier personnage n'avait que 16 ans. Chaque voyeur qui jetait un coup d'œil dans la rue plaignait silencieusement le jeune qui allait se faire tabasser. Car dans ce quartier, soit tu vivais en bande, soit tu devenais un souffre-douleur.

Pourtant, si quelqu'un avait essayé de s'approcher, il aurait vu l'expression blasé de l'adolescent et peut-être, la lueur d'amusement dans son regard. A partir de là, une personne saine d'esprit aurait tourné les talons, pour prendre la fuite. Qui donc s'amusait à chercher les ennuis, simplement pour avoir une raison valable de taper sur quelqu'un. Il fallait être dingue ou ne pas avoir le choix, ce qui était le cas de Louis.

Pour dire toute la vérité, il avait le choix. Il pourrait trouver un travail banal, dans un supermarché par exemple, ou dans un fast-food, mais il ne voulait pas s'enraciner sur place. Il aurait pu devenir militaire dans ce cas, comme lui avait proposé plusieurs fois Eliot, mais cela ne lui convenait pas non plus. Suivre les ordres, devoir obéir sans réfléchir, ce n'était pas pour lui. Il préférait nettement aller casser la gueule à des gens qui le méritait et leur piquer ce qu'ils possédaient.

Enfin, ça, c'était la raison qu'il donnait à Eliot. Ensuite, son grand-frère soupirait, se pinçait les lèvres et changeait de sujet de conversation, ce que voulait Louis. La véritable raison était tout autre. Il voulait entendre ces voix qui lui murmuraient lors des combats. Elles lui enseignaient des tactiques, des méthodes de survies.

Louis savait qu'il n'était pas fou, que ce n'était pas des voix crées par son esprit. La nuit, lorsqu'il s'endormait, des images lui parvenaient. La plupart du temps, c'étaient des chuchotements inaudibles. Son « soi » se baladait dans des couloirs, toujours différents, ou sur des toits. Il découvrait alors des paysages incroyables. Mais parfois, il assisait à des scènes historiques, il en était l'un des acteurs. L'un de ses plus mémorables rêves se passait au sommet de la plus haute tour de Jérusalem. Il se tenait sur une planche, contemplant la ville, avant de sauter dans le vide, les bras écartés. La chute avait été longue, mais pas effrayante à ses yeux. Il se sentait confiant, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Et en effet, dans cet étrange scène, il arriva dans un tas de foin. Ensuite, il en sortit et se mit à avancer dans la ville. La dernière scène de son souvenir était la voix d'un crieur de rue, qui annonçait le 35ème anniversaire de Robert de Sablé.

Plus jeune, Louis croyait que c'était son imagination débordante qui créait des songes avec ce qu'il voyait dans la journée. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait pris pour un fou. Cependant, il s'était toujours demandé si cette scène était un souvenir ou un véritable fantasme.

Quittant un instant ses pensées, Louis esquiva le coup de poing qui partait en direction de son visage. Lançant un regard vers le ciel, il vit le soleil commencer à décliner, il était temps de mettre fin à cet échange puéril. Tandis qu'un nouveau coup de poing venait dans sa direction, il l'attrapa et tordit le poignet de son propriétaire, avant de lui taper sur la nuque, le faisant s'effondrer. Accompagnant la chute de l'homme, il prit appuie sur lui et défonça la mâchoire de l'homme derrière lui. Il amortit sa chute d'une roulade et se releva en se projetant sur l'un de deux gars restants et lui écrasa la glotte, juste assez pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Quand au dernier, il lui fracassa la tête contre le mur, s'en servant comme un tremplin pour grimper sur le toit. L'action n'avait pas durée plus de cinq secondes et Louis avait disparu. Quand les hommes raconteraient ça, tout le monde les prendrait pour des menteurs.

Mais ça, Louis s'en fichait. Il devait se rendre le plus rapidement possible à l'université, où travaillait son frère. Les soirs d'hivers, il venait le chercher. Même si l'université était proche de leur maison, cela rassurait la mère d'Eliot, faisant bien rire le plus jeune.

Louis arriva au niveau de l'enceinte. A chaque fois, cela lui faisait penser à un mur de prison. L'escaladant avec facilité, il se retrouva bientôt dans l'établissement. Il pourrait passer par le gardien, mais il adorait voir sa tête quand il sortait, alors qu'il n'avait pas signé le registre. Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer la secrétaire en passant devant elle. De toute manière, elle ne le remarquait jamais. Traversant les couloirs, vide à cette heure-ci, il arriva bientôt au laboratoire.

La porte était fermée de l'intérieur. Un instant, Louis pensa à la crocheter, mais cela signalerait sa présence aux deux hommes. Finalement, il recula de quelques pas et grimpa sur le mur, avant de s'accrocher à la bouche d'aération. Il la détacha, se glissa à l'intérieur et remit la plaque en place. Se déplaçant furtivement, sans bruit, il arriva au-dessus du laboratoire. Là, détacha la plaque et atterrit souplement derrière les deux chercheurs, qui étaient penchés sur leurs travaux. Sans faire de bruit, il se positionna au-dessus de leur épaule et commença à lire. Cela parlait de l'hérédité amplifiée. L'hypothèse proposée est que plus une technique est apprise par des générations successives, plus elle a de chance de devenir une technique naturelle et intuitive pour le descendant. Cette idée plaisait beaucoup à Louis, qui se voyait déjà dans la peau de ses ancêtres inconnus. Troublant le calme de la nuit, il demanda :

**-Peut-on choisir à quel moment de l'histoire nous voulons nous rendre ?**

L'intervention du nouveau venu fit sursauter les deux scientifiques. D'un bond, ils se retournèrent. En voyant le sourire du plus jeune, les deux hommes se calmèrent. Reprenant ses esprits, Eliot répondit :

**-Oui, c'est possible, même si ça ne fonctionne pas forcément. Pourquoi ?**

**-Tu pourrais m'emmener à un moment particulier ?**

**-Tu veux participer au programme ?**

**-Non, je veux… vérifier une théorie… Alors, tu peux m'y envoyer ou pas ?**

**-Oui, bien sûr, installe-toi dans l'animus.**

Sans attendre, Louis passa la porte de la salle et s'installa sur le lit. Automatiquement, la visière s'installa sur le dessus de son visage. Dans le micro de la salle de commande, Eliot demanda :

**-A quelle période veux-tu te rendre ?**

**-Au 35****ème**** anniversaire de Robert de Sablé, en fin de matinée, vers onze heures.**

**-Très bien, je vais tenter la synchronisation.**


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Le 35ème anniversaire de Robert de Sablé, partie 1

Tandis que Louis passait dans la pièce d'à côté, Eliot échangea un regard avec son collègue, avant de se précipiter à la suite de son frère. Quand il entra dans la salle contenant l'Animus, Louis avait déjà enlevé son haut et ses chaussures. D'une voix où pointait une légère teinte de stress, le plus jeune demanda :

**-Que dois-je faire ?**

**-Simplement t'allonger sur le lit en métal, je mettrais ensuite des capteurs sur ton torse et un casque sur ton visage.**

Louis acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'allongea. De son point de vue, Eliot voyait parfaitement la poitrine de son frère se soulever rapidement et ses poings se contracter, signe de son anxiété. L'ainé soupira légèrement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son petit frère aussi peu maître de lui-même et ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger :

**-Es-tu certain de vouloir faire cela ?**

**-Pourquoi ? Cela fait presque trois ans que tu essayes de me convaincre d'entrer dans ta machine et maintenant tu ne veux plus ?**

**-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…**

**-L'Animus a été programmer pour te renvoyer au 21 juin 1185, la date présumée de l'anniversaire de Robert de Sablé, **intervient alors Nicolas Théodore, **en revanche, je ne sais pas si tu pourras te synchroniser avec ton ancêtre et l'endroit où tu te trouveras.**

**-Cela n'a pas d'importance, envoyez-moi là-bas.**

**-Tu seras là où ton ancêtre sera, si tu arrives à te synchroniser. D'ailleurs, tu ne préfères pas laisser faire la machine ? Elle t'enverra dans un passé beaucoup plus proche de nous, mais tu seras certain d'entrer en synchronisation avec ton ancêtre, **proposa Eliot.

**-Non, je veux me rendre au 35****ème**** anniversaire de Robert de Sablé, vous pouvez m'y envoyer ou pas ? **S'énerva légèrement Louis en se redressant.

**-Nous allons essayer, mais ne t'attend pas à grand-chose, nous ne sommes jamais remontés au-delà du XVème siècle avec cette machine, enfin bon, Eliot, tu as fini de mettre les capteurs ?**

**-Oui, tu peux lancer la synchronisation.**

Derrière la vitre, Nicolas répondit par un signe de tête et pianota sur les touches de son clavier, il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette unique opportunité de visionner un souvenir de la mémoire génétique de Louis, c'était là une chance inespérée. Même s'il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant, Abstergo lui offrirait une promotion pour avoir convaincu l'adolescent ! Tandis qu'il finissait d'ajuster les constantes de la machine, Eliot se posa sur son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de retransmission. Quand Nicolas lança la synchronisation, le téléviseur prit une teinte noire avant de virer très rapidement sur un blanc éclatant, éblouissant les deux scientifiques.

La vue était magnifique. Devant ses yeux s'étalait une ville en pierre jaunâtre. A une trentaine de mètres en dessous de ses pieds, les étales colorés des marchands faisaient penser à des colonies de fourmis transportant des morceaux de fruits. De son poste d'observation, la ville de Jérusalem était totalement silencieuse et en cette fin de matinée, le soleil réchauffait lourdement ses vêtements.

Il finit par se relever et s'approcha de la plus grande avancée du toit qui était simplement une poutre en bois ressortant légèrement du mur. Sans la moindre once de vertige ou d'une quelconque peur, il se posta dessus et scruta la ruelle en-dessous. A sa plus grande satisfaction, un chariot de foin était entreposé aux pieds de la tour. Prenant correctement appuie sur la planche en bois, il sauta dans le vide les bras tendu, inspirant avec joie l'air qui lui fouettait le visage. Sa chute dura une dizaine de seconde où il eu l'impression d'être un oiseau, ses amples vêtements blancs flottant autour de lui. Le sol s'approchait rapidement et il réajusta impeccablement sa trajectoire, se préparant à l'impact. Aussitôt son corps réagit et c'est avec une certaine délicatesse qu'il entra en contact avec le foin et que son dos heurta le bois, créant un bruit sourd. Malgré la douleur qui le transperça, il se força à garder le silence et à se rendre invisible au cas où quelqu'un avait aperçu sa chute.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne sorte de sa cachette d'un geste souple, enlevant par la même occasion les quelques brins de pailles accroché à son vêtement. Derrière sa capuche blanche, il quitta la ruelle et se rendit sur la place du marché, se faufilant avec habileté entre les habitants, chapardant au passage les bourses de certains nobles. Il retient un sourire quand l'un d'entre eux cria au voleur, celui-là ne retrouverait jamais sa bourse. Se familiarisant avec la ville, il finit par atteindre une grande place, où un crieur de rue annonçait, sous la juridiction d'une formation de soldats :

**-Braves gens ! Aujourd'hui s'annonce être une journée exceptionnelle ! Notre bienheureux capitaine de la garde de sa Majesté, Robert de Sablé fête ses 35 hivers aujourd'hui ! Pour préserver l'ambiance festives, l'armée patrouillera dans les rues et arrêtera quiconque commettrai un délit ! **

**En ce jour de fête, le bienheureux capitaine Robert de Sablé offre une double récompense pour tout ceux qui lui apporteraient des informations sur les assassins, ces ignobles individus vêtu de blanc ! Si vous suspectez la moindre personne, veuillez prévenir immédiatement la garde !**

**Nouvelles lois sur les échanges commerciaux ! Grace au patriotisme de la généreuse population de Jérusalem, les impôts sur le textiles seront doublés à partir de demain ! L'argent récolté servira à payer l'effort de guerre ! Quiconque voulant s'enrôler et changer de statut social doit se rendre à la grande caserne de la place centrale demain à l'aube ! Il obtiendra une rente de 10 pièces par mois !**

Le crieur annonça encore quelques autres nouvelles avant de quitter la place, sans se rendre compte qu'il était suivi par une silhouette en blanc. Alors qu'il tournait dans une ruelle déserte, il fut attiré dans un coin.

Derrière sa capuche, il planta ses yeux dans ceux terrifiés de sa cible. Le planquant fermement contre le mur, il fit un brève mouvement du poignet droit et une lame secrète jaillit du protège-bras en cuir. Il plaça la lame sur la gorge de sa victime, appuyant légèrement pour qu'une goutte de sang coule. A voix basse, faisant résonner les mots, il murmura :

**-Tu vas transmettre un message pour moi à de Sablé…**

**-Assassin… **Chevrota la voix du crieur de rue.

**-Oui et tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, alors écoute bien moi message. Va voir de Sablé et salut-le de ma part.**

**-De votre part ?**

**-Ne t'en fait pas, il saura qui je suis. Maintenant va avant que je ne change d'avis.**

L'homme en blanc relâcha sa prise et rengaina sa lame avec un petit crissement. Avant que sa cible n'ait comprit ce qu'il se passait, l'individu avait disparu. Comme bien d'autre personne, il ne leva pas les yeux vers le ciel, manquant de voir l'assassin qui le fixait. Le crieur se redressa et quitta la ruelle en courant. Le gardant en vue, l'assassin courut sur les toits. Le crieur finit par arriver devant la grande caserne et s'adressa au supérieur. L'expression du soldat devient grave et il empoigna le crieur, l'emmenant avec lui vers le quartier riche. Remerciant en silence le manque de discrétion et de ruse des deux hommes, l'assassin continua à les suivre en passant par les toits, évitant habilement ou tuant tout simplement les gardes qui étaient sur son chemin. L'équipé finit par s'arrêter devant l'une des demeures et les deux hommes entrèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut sur le toit et se cacha derrière le paravent d'un balcon, observant ainsi le bureau de Robert de Sablé, où l'homme hurlait sur le crieur. Satisfait de son plan et des informations obtenus, l'assassin quitta la demeure sans se faire repérer et repartit sur les toits en direction d'un quartier plus populaire.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Le 35ème anniversaire de Robert de Sablé, partie 2

Souplement, l'homme vêtu de blanc entra par une ouverture sur le toit et se laissa glisser au sol. Sans se faire remarquer, il entra aussitôt dans l'une des chambres et ferma la porte derrière lui. Jetant un œil autour de lui, il en profita pour se déshabiller, quand une voix venant de derrière lui l'interrompit :

**-Alors novice, tu prends encore les vêtements de maître ? Si Al Mualim l'apprenait, tu serais puni.**

**-Je ne fais que porter les vêtements qui me reviennent de droit. Et d'ailleurs, que fais-tu ici ?**

**-Je travaille vois-tu, depuis ce midi. Contrairement à toi je n'ai pas besoin d'une journée entière pour remplir ma tâche.**

**-Moi aussi, ce n'était pas bien compliqué, j'ai simplement fait quelques recherches en plus…**

Le nouveau venu jeta un regard goguenard à son ami et finit de se déshabiller avant de prendre la tenue que lui lançait son collègue. Il avait presque fini de se vêtir quand l'autre soupira :

**-Alors novice, qu'as-tu découvert pour te croire si malin ?**

**-Je sais où loge de Sablé.**

**-Tu… Quoi ?**

**-Je sais où loge de Sablé, j'ai fait peur à un crieur et je l'ai suivi, il m'a directement mené à son bureau.**

**-Il faut immédiatement en informer le Rafik.**

**-Et laisser tout le mérite revenir à un autre ?**

**-N'y pense même pas ! Ce serait de la trahison !**

**-Même si on ramenait sa tête ? Tu crois qu'Al Mualim dirait quoi ? Deux apprentis qui ont réglé le compte de Robert de Sablé, on deviendrait assurément des maîtres !**

**-Plusieurs maîtres ont déjà tenté de l'avoir et ils en sont mort. Je ne veux pas risquer ma vie pour cette constante besoin de démontrer ton égo !**

**-Malik, fais-moi confiance. Nous avons tous les deux le niveau de maître, si Al Mualim ne nous donne pas encore le titre, c'est simplement pour ne pas froisser certains de nos aînés qui ont mis deux fois plus de temps avant d'atteindre notre niveau. Et nous, contrairement à eux, nous allons encore progresser. C'est une évidence. A nous deux, on pourra l'abattre. **

**-Très bien, je t'accompagne, mais s'il y a le moindre problème, on rentre, compris ?**

**-Compris.**

Malik soupira et ouvrit un placard, y sortant une épée et un brassard en cuir. Les passants à sa ceinture, il se dirigea vers la porte et surprit le regard de son ami. Voyant qu'il observait les armes, il marmonna :

**-Si on se jette dans la gueule du loup, autant être armé.**

Le « novice » sourit et rabattit sa capuche sur ses yeux, sortant à la suite de Malik. Ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse qui menait à la sortie sur le toit quand une voix les interpela :

**-Hey ! Vous deux ! Où allez-vous à cette heure-ci ?**

Avec un certain regret, Eliot lança la désynchronisation. Pendant presque trois heures, Nicolas et lui avaient suivit les déambulations de l'ancêtre de Louis à travers Jérusalem. Ils auraient bien continué l'aventure, mais le gardien de l'université leur avait ordonné de partir.

Tandis que Nicolas archivait toutes les informations et en envoyait certaines à Abstergo dans un joli mail, Eliot se rendit au chevet de son petit frère, qui reprenait doucement pied avec la réalité. Le plus jeune avait les yeux dans le vague, encore engourdi par ce rêve éveillé. Une fois les capteurs enlevés, il se redressa avec lenteur et se rhabilla machinalement avant de suivre son frère dans les couloirs de l'université.

Arrivé au parking, Eliot ouvrit la voiture pour son frère et resta un instant avec son collègue euphorique. Nicolas bondissait presque sur place, s'extasiant sur chaque minutes vécu dans l'animus. A un moment, il se figea et fit très sérieusement :

**-Je te l'avais dit.**

**-Dis quoi ?**

**-Que les assassins existent. Ne dis pas le contraire, on vient d'en avoir la preuve.**

**-Hum…**

**-Un problème ?**

**-C'est juste que… Louis à l'air perdu dans ses pensées, ce n'est pas son genre…**

**-Ne t'en fais pas ! Après tout, il vient de revivre la vie de son ancêtre et certains moments n'étaient pas forcément très joyeux. Je m'étonne qu'il ne se soit pas désynchronisé lui-même…**

**-C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète. Comment pouvait-il savoir sur quoi il allait tomber en demandant cette date ? C'est… c'est comme s'il savait ce qui allait arriver. Et pourtant, une chose pareil doit être impossible non ? Comment savoir où vivait un ancêtre il y a 800 ans ? Partons du principe que cela soit possible, tout de même, la date près, dans la bonne ville et surtout, le bon ancêtre ? Cela fait tellement de coïncidence que c'est une évidence. Louis savait ce qui allait se passer.**

**-Attend deux secondes, tu crois que Louis a déjà vécu cette scène dans un Animus ? **S'exclama Nicolas.

**-Non, sinon il n'aurait jamais demandé… C'est juste que… Ca va te paraitre totalement fou…**

**-Tu penses qu'il a été contacté par des assassins qui lui ont donné des informations et Louis a voulu les vérifier.**

**-Non ! Des assassins, franchement !**

**-Mais ils existent ! On vient d'en avoir la preuve !**

**-Ne soit pas si réjouit de cela. Tu imagines, des hommes et des femmes formés pour tuer ? Ca me fou le trouille rien que d'y penser. J'espère que cette organisation a disparu, sinon…**

**-Ne te travailles pas pour ça. Bon, je te propose de parler de tout demain, pour l'instant, rentre te reposer. A mon avis, Abstergo nous enverra une ligne directive pour la suite des séances.**

**-Probablement, à demain Nicolas.**

**-A demain Eliot, salut Louis !**

Les deux hommes entrèrent chacun dans leur voiture et quittèrent enfin le parking. Dans celle des deux frères, un drôle de silence régnait. Eliot conduisait en faisant très attention, tandis que Louis était perdu dans ses pensées. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement devant le portail, le plus jeune s'éveilla enfin et demanda :

**-Laisse-moi ici.**

**-Il est tard, rentre à la maison.**

**-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.**

**-D'accord, fait attention à toi d'accord ? Et si tu as le moindre problème, appelle-moi.**

Louis eut un petit sourire avant de faire un signe de tête et de quitter l'habitacle. En quelques secondes, il fut absorbé par les ombres, se perdant dans les ruelles sombres. Eliot le quitta des yeux et ouvrit le portail. Il entra dans l'allée et se gara sur sa place de parking quand il remarqua les lumières du salon allumée. Quelque peu étonnée que ses parents soient encore réveillés, il s'y rendit pour les saluer.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Les mentors**

**Mot de l'auteur : **Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs ! Merci beaucoup pour vos mises en favoris ! Je dois dire que vu le peu d'histoire sur ce fandom en ce moment, je ne m'attendais pas trop à ce que quelqu'un vienne lire... Dans ce cas, merci beaucoup !

Contrairement à d'autres de mes histoires, j'ai très peu d'avance avec celle-ci et je ne sais pas trop où je vais, donc si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message ou simplement pour commenter, ça me ferait très plaisir !

Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Louis déambulait dans la ville, la capuche rabattu sur son visage. Il n'arrivait pas encore à accepter la réalité, ses rêves étaient réels. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa la ville qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Machinalement, il avait grimpé en haut d'une tour, comme ses ancêtres.

\- **Tu en tires une tête dit donc !**

Le jeune homme lança un regard vers la gauche, où un individu vêtu de blanc était nonchalamment appuyé contre la rambarde du toit. Sa capuche dévoilait un visage chaleureux, des yeux foncés et des cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval sur la nuque. Il s'amusait à faire apparaitre sa lame secrète caché dans son avant-bras dans des petits chuintements. Louis soupira, répondant à Ezio :

\- **Vous êtes réels.**

\- **Bien sûr que nous sommes réels !**

\- **Que se passe-t-il ?**

Sans se retourner, l'adolescent savait à qui appartenait cette nouvelle voix. Il s'agissait de Bayek, le premier mentor de la confrérie des assassins. Sans qu'il y ait le moindre froissement dans l'air, Louis savait qu'une dizaine de mentor étaient apparus, cela se passait souvent ainsi quand il était seul.

\- **Je suis entré dans les souvenirs d'Altair, exactement le même que celui qu'il m'avait montré.**

\- **Comment ?**

\- **Tu as utilisé l'animus, pas vrai ?**

La réponse de Desmond à Altair créa un silence pesant. Desmond était le plus jeune mentor apparaissant à Louis. Il avait vécu dans les années 40 et il était le créateur de l'animus. Avec son équipe, Desmond était retourné dans les souvenirs passés de ses ancêtres pour retrouver les mystérieuses pommes d'Eden et mettre fin à la seconde guerre mondiale et l'inexorable avancée des templiers. De ce que Louis avait compris des dessous de la guerre, c'est que les templiers avaient pénétrés dans tous les cercles politiques de tous les pays du monde et avaient forcé les assassins à attaquer certains des leurs pour déclencher la guerre. Les templiers voulaient faire perdurer la guerre pendant une dizaine d'années afin d'avoir un pouvoir total sur les populations. Ces dernières se soumettraient alors à l'ordre établi pour voir cesser la guerre. Mais Desmond avait réussi à récupérer les pommes et les avaient utilisés pour brouiller les communications, les échanges, créer de nouveaux plans… Ces missions indiquèrent la fin de l'ordre, car pratiquement tous les assassins moururent ces années-là. Quant aux rares survivants, ils s'étaient tous cachés, devenant pour la plupart des tueurs solitaires.

Louis connaissait l'histoire de Desmond, comme celle de pratiquement tous les mentors de l'ordre et pourtant, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans l'animus, il ne croyait pas véritablement à leur existence, à ces silhouettes fantomatiques appartenant aux légendes. Quand il les regardait sous la lumière des étoiles, Louis avait l'impression de voir des véritables individus fait de chair et de sang, mais quand les rayons du soleil se posaient sur eux, ils les traversaient, les rendant translucides. De plus, Louis était le seul à les voir, à les toucher. Les autres les traversaient comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

\- **Desmond, l'animus que tu as créé permet bien de voir les souvenirs de ses ancêtres ? **Questionna Aya, la femme de Bayek.

\- **Oui, puisque je me sers de l'ADN contenu dans les…**

\- **Donc si je comprends bien, Louis est un descendant d'Altair et donc du tiens ? **Interrompit la femme.

\- **Logiquement, il est bien le descendant d'Altair. Après… Je n'ai pas eu d'enfant à ma connaissance, **fit Desmond en réfléchissant.

\- **En avoir et avoir connaissance de leur existence sont deux choses totalement différentes, **ricana Ezio avec un petit sourire entendu.

\- **Contrairement à toi, les femmes avec qui j'ai partagé un moment d'intimité je les revoyais régulièrement. Je l'aurais remarqué si l'une d'entre elle était enceinte.**

\- **Louis peut être un descendant d'Altair par une autre lignée. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais à mon époque, les femmes avaient entre cinq et six enfants minimum, **interrompit Aguilar.

\- **Tu as rencontré des assassins ?**

La question d'Altair coupa la dispute en cours et tous se tournèrent vers Louis. Mais le jeune homme secouait déjà négativement la tête avant de répondre verbalement :

\- **Non, j'ai utilisé celui d'Eliot…**

\- **Quoi ! Tu as donné tes souvenirs aux templiers !**

\- **Non ! Juste à Eliot, c'est juste que… Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir le rêve d'Altair de la tête d'accord ! J'avais l'impression de devenir fou ! Je voyais et entendais des gens sensé être mort alors je voulais me prouver… Je ne sais pas… Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Comment puis-je communiquer avec vous ?**

Le silence répondit à l'éclat et aux questions de l'adolescent. Ses mots avaient troublé les assassins, qui cherchaient une solution, une réponse convenable. Après tout, même si certains avaient grandi dans la confrérie, nombres d'entre eux avaient eu une enfance normale et n'auraient jamais véritablement fait confiance à des fantômes. Soudain, Aya demanda :

\- **Pourquoi il n'y a que nous ?**

\- **Nous ? **S'étonna Bayek.

\- **Oui. Détrompe-moi Desmond, mais la confrérie existe sans interruption depuis mon époque ?**

\- **Il me semble que oui…**

\- **Donc normalement, il devrait y avoir bien plus de mentors présent non ? Qu'est ce qui nous lie les uns aux autres ?**

\- **Si Desmond dit vrai, ce n'est pas une histoire de descendance, **fit Ezio.

\- **Je paris que c'est encore un coup de ceux qui étaient là avant, **marmonna le dernier susnommé. **Mais c'est ça ! Louis ! Il faut absolument que tu retournes dans l'animus ! Minerve te répondra !**

\- **Elle ne m'a transmis qu'un message pour toi, **informa Ezio.

\- **Minerve te répondra ?**

Altair venait de répéter la phrase de Desmond en anglais. En effet, les assassins parlaient tous dans leur langue natale, mais comprenaient celles des autres, tout comme Louis qui comprenait et parlait un peu chaque dialecte. Entendre répéter de l'anglais par la voix guttural d'Altair était extrêmement étrange, surtout quand il annonça :

\- **Malik m'a dit ça un jour.**

\- **Malik ?**

\- **Mon meilleur ami… Quand nous étions apprentis, il m'a dit cette phrase un jour qu'il était blessé. Je pensais qu'il délirait et je n'avais rien compris alors.**

\- **Peut-être que… Dis-moi Altair, ce jour-là, étais-tu toi aussi blessé ? Est-il possible qu'une partie de son sang soit entré en contact avec le tien ? **Questionna très sérieusement Desmond.

\- **Probablement, nous étions dans un sale état.**

\- **Tu as compris quelque chose ? **Voulut savoir Aya, avec l'assentiment de tous les autres mentors.

\- **Eh bien… C'est le sang qui transmet les souvenirs… Il est possible que Minerve ait prévu les événements et la chute des assassins… Pour nous recréer, nous aurions besoin de ce qui est caché dans le passé avec l'animus. Or, il semble que seul les templiers en possèdent désormais. Donc peut-être que si Louis veut obtenir les informations, il doit retourner à cet instant précis et entrer dans les souvenirs de Malik !**

\- **Comment je peux faire ça ?**

\- **Tu peux discuter avec nous non ? Tu devrais pouvoir faire cela !**

\- **Il y a juste un problème, Malik a été un mentor, mais il ne se trouve pas parmi nous.**

Et une nouvelle fois, les mots d'Altair jetèrent un froid sur l'assemblée.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Les collègues d'Abstergo

Le regard de Louis se perdit dans le vide. Il n'y comprenait plus rien, tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Il devait contacter quelqu'un qui existait avant la première fin du monde en se servant d'un mort qui avait échangé quelques goutes de sang avec un camarade qui venait le hanter pour qu'il rentre dans ses souvenirs. Mais toute cette affaire était tellement énorme qu'elle paraissait réelle. Et puis, sa mission serait assez simple, s'il manipulait assez bien Eliot, il pourrait faire en sorte d'utiliser son Animus sans qu'Abstergo soit mis au courant… Il devait rentrer chez lui.

\- **Bonsoir ? **Fit Eliot en passant la porte d'entrée de sa maison.

\- **Bonsoir fils ! Des collègues à toi sont passés te saluer ! **Répondit son père.

\- **Bonsoir Eliot, excuse-nous de venir chez toi aussi tard, nous aurions quelques questions sur certains de tes patients.**

\- **Oui bien sûr monsieur, aucun soucis.**

\- **Nous allons vous laisser, bonne soirée, **fit la mère avec tact.

Eliot salua ses parents, troublé et se retourna vers ses collègues. Il y avait trois personnes dans son salon, deux hommes et une femme qu'il connaissait très bien. L'homme qui avait parlé était le chef de son département, la quatrième personne la plus importante de la compagnie. La femme était sa supérieure hiérarchique, à Nicolas et lui. C'était elle qui lui avait demandé de faire participer Louis au programme. Enfin, le dernier homme ne semblait pas être un chercheur, mais plutôt un garde du corps.

Avalant sa salive, Eliot s'assit en face de ses supérieurs, les mains moites. Il avait l'intuition que la venue de ces individus était en rapport avec le test sur Louis. En parlant de lui, l'avait-il compris ? Etes-ce pour cela qu'il avait quitté la voiture avant d'entrer dans la maison ?

\- **Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, nous sommes ici à cause de votre frère. Les résultats que vous avez transmis sont très prometteurs.**

\- **Comment pouvez-vous déjà être au courant ? Nous avons envoyé les informations il y a moins d'une heure !**

\- **Votre collègue, monsieur Théodore, nous a prévenu dès le début de la synchronisation. Nous avons assisté à la scène avec curiosité. Votre frère possède un passé incroyable ! **Annonça la femme avec un faux sourire.

\- **Nous aimerions le rencontrer pour lui parler d'un programme.** **Nous pensions le trouver ici, où est-il ? **Demanda l'homme.

\- **Il est sorti, il avait des choses à faire.** **Le connaissant, il rentrera probablement en début de matinée comme d'habitude.**

\- **Je vois, pensez-vous qu'il va accepter notre proposition ? **

\- **Très franchement, il y a moins de cinq heures, je vous aurais répondu non… Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire. Il doit probablement y réfléchir en ce moment-même.**

\- **Hum… Savez-vous comment votre frère a choisi cette date-là en particulier ? C'est extrêmement précis ? **Questionna la femme.

\- **Aucune idée, il est assez secret.**

\- **Eliot ? Qui êtes-vous ?**

D'un bond, Eliot se retourna pour voir son frère entrer dans la pièce. L'adolescent était sur ses gardes, dévisageant sans vergogne les intrus dans son territoire.

\- **Je ne répèterais pas une troisième fois ma question, qui êtes-vous ? **Demanda durement Louis, faisant redresser le garde du corps.

\- **Excusez nos manières.** **Je me présente : Adeline Spenser, chef du département de recherche sur l'Animus dans la région Ile-de-France. Voici mon supérieur hiérarchique : Charles Valais, directeur de la section génétique d'Abstergo. Enfin Thomas Bols, membre de la sécurité d'Abstergo.**

\- **Vous discuterez avec mon frère demain, c'est en dehors de ses heures de travail, partez d'ici.**

\- **Louis !**

\- **Pas de commentaire Eliot. Quittez ma maison.**

\- **Ou sinon ?**

La voix du directeur Valais jeta un froid sur la pièce. La tension grimpa immédiatement, faisant couler de la sueur dans le dos d'Eliot. Face à lui, le garde du corps se redressa légèrement, gardant dans son champ de vision la personne la plus dangereusement de la pièce, Louis. L'adolescent avait légèrement bougé, se déplaçant comme un félin sur le point de bondir. La femme finit par briser l'atmosphère en tapant dans ses mains.

\- **Voyons ! Ne nous énervons pas pour ça ! La journée à été longue et nous avons trop abusé de votre patience, vous avez parfaitement raison jeune homme ! Eliot, au plaisir de vous revoir demain à votre bureau, nous pourrons parler plus en détails de votre projet. Je vous souhaite une bonne à vous aussi monsieur ?**

\- **Monsieur est réservé aux personnes respectables, je ne suis qu'un adolescent bagarreur.**

\- **Dans ce cas, bonne soirée monsieur l'adolescent bagarreur.**

D'un geste, Adeline Spenser invita ses collègues à quitter la maison, consciente qu'ils n'étaient plus les bienvenus. Louis était bien plus soupçonneux que ce que racontait Nicolas Théodore dans ses rapports. Il serait très compliqué de le faire entrer dans leur groupe.

Dans la maison, Louis resta fixé sur la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain du départ des trois intrus. Son instinct lui hurlait de se méfier et la drôle d'aura rouge autour d'eux ne le rassurait en rien. Il savait depuis longtemps que la lueur rouge signifiait un ennemi, la bleue un allié et la jaune une cible. Même si les mentors ne lui avaient pas expliqué, il l'aurait compris. Une fois certain que les trois membres d'Abstergo étaient partis, Louis se dirigea vers l'escalier sans jeter un regard à son frère.

\- **Tu vas partir ainsi ? Sans même t'excuser ?**

\- **Pour ?**

\- **Tu viens de menacer et virer mes supérieurs ! As-tu pensé un seul instant à mon travail ? Aux risques que je me fasse virer ? Contrairement à toi, je veux faire quelque chose de ma vie !**

\- **S'ils te virent pour ça, c'est qu'ils sont cons. Enfin, ce serait peut-être mieux que tu changes d'entreprise…**

\- **Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Abstergo est leadeur dans le domaine de la génétique et possède pratiquement tous les brevets existants sur ce domaine ! Si je pars, autant changer de secteur d'activité immédiatement !**

\- **Laisse tomber.**

\- **Quoi ? **Se coupa Eliot, ne comprenant pas la lassitude de son frère.

\- **Ecoute, fais attention avec eux d'accord ?** **Et n'oublie pas, je surveillerai toujours tes arrières d'accord ?**

\- **Encore avec cette dette ?**


End file.
